In audio systems comprising directional microphones or microphone arrays, it has been a problem that wind noise is generated even at very low wind-speeds. It has been attempted to solve the problem by placing a windscreen in front of the microphone sound inlet opening, but this inevitably results in reduced overall performance of the microphone. This is known in hearing aid with directional microphones or with two or more microphones and DSP systems for generating an output with directionality.
In: “Digital Signal Processing, Principles, Algorithms, and Applications” by John G. Proakis et al. it is explained how wind noise is a seismic signal (a signal created by nature) in the range from 100 to 1000 Hz. In micro-phone systems with two or more sound inlet ports the wind noise is generated by local air turbulence around the inlet openings, and therefor the sound signals received at the microphones will be uncorrelated. It is an object of the invention to use the nature of the wind noise signal to detect the presence of wind noise in microphone systems with two or more sound inlet openings and two or more independent electrical outputs.
The invention comprises a device of the above kind, where the signal processing device has means for generating a first time dependant correlation signal composed of cross correlation function values between a first and a second microphone signal and, means for generating a second time dependant correlation signal composed of auto correlation function values of either the first or the second of the microphone signals and where the signal processing device has means for comparing the values of the first and the second correlation signal and that the means for comparing are arranged to detect the condition that the second correlation signal value is higher than the first correlation signal value, whereby said condition is indicative of the presence of wind noise.
This device is very simple to implement either as a digital or as an analog device. In digital devices the processing powers needed to calculate the cross correlation function values is limited, and the comparing means are also standard devices in both digital and analog devices. When wind noise is detected, this information can be used in a number of different ways. A wind noise-damping filter can be switched on, or instead of array processing, the signal from a single omnidirectional microphone may be used in the signal processing device to generate the output.
In a further aspects, the invention comprises a device for detecting the presence of wind noise in an array of microphones comprising two or more separate sound inlet openings, and a sound to electrical converting element or microphone in relation to each sound inlet opening, where the microphones generate time-dependent signals and where said signals are fed to a single processing device which provides one ore more output signals, the signal process device including means for combining the microphone signals in order to form a single directional signal and where further the signal processing device has means for forming a first time dependent correlation signal composed of auto correlation function values from one of the microphone signals before said signal is combined with the other signals and further has means for forming a second time dependent correlation signal composed of auto correlation function values of the single directional signal and where the signal processing device has means for comparing the value of the first correlation signal and the second correlation signal and that the means for comparing are arranged to detect the condition that the second correlation signal value is higher than the first correlation signal value, whereby said condition is indicative of the presence of wind noise.
In this aspect of the invention the nature of the directional algorithm is used, and only the auto correlation values of the input signals to the directional algorithm and the auto correlation values of the output directional signal is generated, and on the basis of their mutual size it is determined whether wind noise is present or not.
In an embodiment of the invention the device comprises a low pass filter between the microphones and the means for generating the correlation signals. As wind noise typically is in the frequency range of 100 Hz to 1000 Hz the signal used in the detecting device does not need to have any high frequency components. Further the limitation to frequencies below 1000 Hz allows the process to be run down sampled (in digital systems), and this saves processing powers and energy.
It is preferred that each of the correlation functions are generated continually using only single signal values at a given point in time. In the digital case, this means that squaring each of the sample values generates the short term autocorrelation in lag zero values, and multiplying single point signal values from the respective microphones generates the short term cross correlation value in lag zero. These are very simple signal processing schemes in the digital domain, but also for analog signal processing, similarly simple processing can do this. The formulas for an autocorrelation and a cross correlation arerxx(l)=<x(n)x(n−l)>(Autocorrelation)rxy(l)=<x(n)y(n−l)>(Crosscorrelation)
In the described embodiment of the invention l is set to 0, so the correlation value is in both cases generated by one simple multiplication. If n=0 is the present sample, a segment will be chosen form n=−k to n=k for a practical calculation of the correlation. In the present embodiment k is set to 0, and the correlation degenerates to a simple multiplication.
In a preferred embodiment a mean value generator is provided for each of the correlation functions. In digital processing this could be done by a simple IIR filter having the following form:H(z)=1/(1−a1*z−1)
The value a1 determines the weight of the previous samples with respect to the present sample, and thus determines the dynamic behavior of the system. A suitable value for a1 is 0.9999 at 16 kHz sampling frequency. Many other IIR or FIR filters may produce values, which gives a good representation of the mean value at a given time. Also for analog instruments such a mean value generator is simple to implement, eg. as an integrator with loss.
According to the a further embodiment of the invention the means for comparing the auto correlation function in lag zero with the mean value of the cross correlation function in lag zero are arranged to determine that wind noise is present whenever the estimated value of the auto correlation function is more than 1.5, preferably more than 2.0 times bigger than the estimated value of the cross correlation function. Thereby it is ensured, that whenever the wind noise becomes so loud, that it is perceived as annoying the signal processor gets a message from the comparing means, and appropriate measures can be taken to lessen the effect of the wind noise.
According to yet another embodiment, the means for comparing are designed to only become active whenever a given level of signal energy in the microphone channels is detected. This is important, because in some systems the noise generated by the microphones themselves is considerable, and as this noise is also un-correlated, it may trigger the wind detection mechanism, even if there is no air circulation at all around the sound inlet openings.
In a further aspect the invention concerns a method for detecting the presence of wind noise in a system comprising two or more microphone elements having each their sound inlet openings, where first correlation signal is generated composed of the cross correlation values between a first and a second microphone signal and where further a second correlation signal is generated composed of auto correlation function values of either the first or the second of said microphone signals, and where the values of the first correlation signal and the second correlation signal are compared, and that a wind noise indicator is activated whenever the value of the second correlation signal is higher than the value of the first correlation signal.
In a further aspect of the method according to the invention the system comprises two or more microphone elements having each their sound inlet openings. Here the microphone signals are combined in order to generate a single directional signal. A first correlation signal is generated from composed of auto correlation function values of one of said microphone signals and also a second correlation signal is generated composed of auto correlation function values of the directional signal, and the value of the first correlation signal is compared to the value of the second correlation signal, and a wind noise indicator is activated whenever the value of the second correlation signal is higher than the value of the first correlation signal.